This document relates to seating assemblies for boats. For example, this document relates to seating assemblies that can be configured in a variety of different arrangements.
Recreational boating is a popular leisure activity in the United States. More than 87 million U.S. adults participated in recreational boating in 2014, using a boat for sports activities such as fishing and water skiing, and/or to travel. These boats are classified into several categories: sailboats, personal watercrafts, sterndrive boats, inboard boats, and outboard boats.